Encore!
by Just A Mirage
Summary: One-shot! Yugi and Yami are bored with the house to themselves, and start looking through the attic. They find a box of stripper stuff with Yami's name on it, and Yugi convinces him to do a private show. YYxY yaoi, lemon, some language. PWP


So this is just a short one-shot I wrote. I had been watching this show called Meagan Wants a Millionaire (dumbest show ever. lol.) and a guy on there was a male stripper, but my brain was stuck on my other fic I had been writing at the moment so I was talking to my friend Allie about how my dreams were gonna be messed up that night, Yami was gonna be a stripper or something and *poof!* this popped out haha. It's my first attempt at a lemon, so I hope it's not horrible. Have fun reading!

Warnings: Yaoi, lemon, some language

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or anything else besides the plot.

* * *

"I'm bored..." Yugi said for the third time in five minutes. He and Yami were sitting on the couch, watching TV, with no idea what to do. They had gotten tired of dueling awhile ago, so they had resigned to watching random shows and trying to come up with ideas. They had the house to themselves for two weeks; Yugi's grandfather was in Egypt on an excavation. Apparently, they had made a breakthrough discovery, finding carvings of monsters that were very similar to duel monsters, but were captures in small balls. They had decided to call the new findings... Pokemon.

"Well, do you have any ideas? We could play a game of some sort." Yami suggested.

"Sure! We could play hide and seek!" Yugi exclaimed excitedly.

"Ok. How do you play?"

"How do you play?!?" Yugi said, shocked, "I thought everyone played hide and seek as a kid!"

"Yugi, my childhood was spent learning how to rule Egypt. I never had time for games."

"Oh yeah... well it's really simple. You cover your eyes and count to one-hundred while I go hide, then you shout 'ready or not, here I come' and come look for me! I'm going to hide first, so you start counting, got it?"

"Sounds simple enough... Ok." Yami said, sitting down and covering his eyes. "One, two, three..."

Yugi turned and ran into the kitchen, making sure to make lots of noise, then crept back into the living room and went quietly up the stairs, trying to throw Yami off his trail. Coming into their bedroom, he looked around for a place to hide, deciding on the closet. He blushed as he thought of all the things he would rather be doing in that room right now. He and Yami had been dating for almost a year now, but it had never gone farther than intense kissing. Yugi had often wanted it to, and he could tell Yami had also, but he was too nervous to make the first move and Yami seemed to be holding back.

Yugi sighed as he sat down to wait for Yami to find him. He was tired of having to use his hand to imagine what Yami would feel like like that, but what could he do? Hmm...

* * *

"Ninety-eight, ninety-nine, one-hundred! Ready or not, here I come!" Yami shouted, getting up and looking around. Of course Yugi was nowhere in sight. He remembered hearing him run into the kitchen, and started heading that direction, but stopped himself. '_What if Yugi wanted me to think he was in the kitchen, but is really somewhere else? I would be wasting time. But what if he _wanted_ me to think that, and really is hiding in the kitchen, so I'll look everywhere in the house but there? Gah, never mind, I'm over thinking this, I'll check the kitchen first, just to be safe._' Going into the kitchen, he searched all of the cabinets and the pantry and anywhere else Yugi could have hidden, but turned up empty handed. Finally admitting that Yugi had tricked him into wasting a good chunk of time, he headed to look in other parts of the house.

After checking the game shop and the rest of the first floor, he ended up in his and Yugi's bedroom. After looking in the attached bathroom, he was checking under the beds when he heard a sneeze come from the closet, and he didn't think it was because their closet had allergies. Smirking, he walked over and threw open the closet door, and was hit by Yugi who jumped out and kissed him.

"That wasn't fair, there's a lot of dust in there." Yugi said as he moved to the center of the room.

"It still took me much too long to find you... You tricked me into thinking you were in the kitchen." Yami sulked.

"You actually fell for that?" Yugi asked, a disbelieving smile on his face. "That's like, the oldest trick in the book! But anyway, it's your turn to hide!" Yugi sat down and immediately started counting. Yami quickly looked around the room before realizing how dumb it would be to hide there, and ran out of the room, trying to be quiet.

* * *

After he finished counting, Yugi got up and went into the hall. After checking grandpa's bedroom, he was about to head downstairs, but the door to the attic caught his eye. It was slightly open, and Yugi knew that it had been closed this morning. Smiling, he opened the door and climbed the stairs behind it.

Reaching the attic, Yugi couldn't believe how many possible hiding spots there were up there. The place was filled with boxes of all sized, giant chests and armoires, and even a sarcophagus that Grandpa had bought back from Egypt. Yugi didn't know where to start, but decided on looking behind everything before he started looking in them. After checking around all the stacks of boxes, he opened the chests, none of which contained a Yami. Turning to the sarcophagus, Yugi had the brief thought of a mummy being inside, but shook it off. Opening the lid slowly, he peaked inside, and was relieved to see it was empty. Laughing at himself, he stepped back, but whipped around when a sound came from a box behind him.

"Boo!" Yami jumped out of the box, catching Yugi as he tripped over several smaller boxes behind him.

"Holy shit, Yami! Why the frick did you do that?!"

"I'm sorry, aibou, I couldn't help it. You did the same to me!"

"So you got a kiss, and I get, what, a heart attack? That's hardly fair!" Yugi said, pouting.

Yami sighed and swept up Yugi into his arms, capturing his lips in a heated kiss. Afterwards, he put Yugi down and smirked at his very dazed state. "Are you fair, now?"

"Yeah, I think so..." Yugi said, slowly recovering.

"What's in all of these anyway?" Yami asked, looking around at the piles of boxes of all shapes and sizes.

"Stuff from Grandpa's excavations I think. And then we have stock for the shop up here..." Yugi replied, opening a box to reveal stacks of Duel Monster cards.

"This one has books full of pictures." Yami said, flipping through a photo album he had just pulled from a different box. "Is that your grandpa?!"

"What? Where?" Yugi ran over to see which picture Yami was looking at. "Wow! He used to have his hair down to his waist. That's so weird!" he said, giggling. They continued to flip through the book, laughing at Grandpa's different hairstyles, including an afro at one point.

After they finished looking through that box, they moved on to others, spending hours looking at old photos or Egyptian artifacts. After finishing off yet another photo album, this one of Grandpa at the many duel tournaments he won, Yugi turned around to find another box to open. Picking up a smaller one, he looked for some indication of what was inside, finally finding some very small writing near the top edge on the side. He squinted, trying to read it, but could only make out a bunch of symbols.

"Yami, is this Egyptian? What does it say?" Yugi asked, handing the box to his dark.

"Hmm... Yes, this is definitely Egyptian. It says 'Yami's stri-" Yami stopped short, turning red, and continued to stare at the writing.

"Yami's what? What does it say?" Yugi asked, becoming even more interested at Yami's reaction.

"It says... 'Yami's stripper stuff'..." Yami mumbled, his face now matching his eyes.

"Your _stripper stuff_???" Yugi exclaimed, trying to snatch the box from Yami, unsuccessfully holding back a smile.

"It's not mine! I mean it is, but Bakura gave it to me as a joke for my birthday a few years ago, and I put it up here meaning to get rid of it later, but I forgot about it."

"And why would Bakura be giving you stripper stuff?"

"Well, err... Back when I was Pharaoh, I could sleep with anyone I wanted, but I found just forcing them got boring, and I didn't particularly enjoy simply using them for my own needs. So I often made a game of seducing them first. Needless to say, it was pretty easy since they really had no choice, but it made it feel more consensual, as if they wanted it, too. And I liked the challenge, feeling like I had to work for it. How Bakura ever found out, Ra only knows, but he's been giving me hell for it every since."

"Wow, that's kinda... weird." Yugi said, some interesting images running through his head. He slowly inched closer and closer to Yami's side, his eyes on the box.

"Yeah, well, standards were different in Egypt. What the Pharaoh wanted, the Pharaoh got, and it wasn't unusual at all to have slaves called into his chambers at night."

"Uh huh." Yugi said, finally within reaching distance. Quickly, he grabbed the box from Yami's hands and ran for the stairs.

"Hey, give that back!" Yami yelled, running after him.

Reaching the bedroom, Yugi sat down in the middle of the floor and ripped open the top of the box.

"Yugi, what are you doing?" Yami said, finally catching up.

"I want to see what's in here!" he replied, taking out some very suggestive clothing. "Did you actually wear this?!?"

"Of course not! We didn't have leather thongs in Egypt, Bakura put that in there." Yami snatched said thong from Yugi as he held it up to his dark's waist, giggling.

"Oh and some lotion, too!" he said, examining a small bottle.

"It's not mine!"

"What are these for?" Yugi pulled out a pair of handcuffs, raising an eyebrow at Yami.

"I swear, it's all Bakura!" Yami said, exasperated. He took the handcuffs, lotion, and clothing from Yugi, shoving them back in the box.

Yugi pouted, but smirked as an idea popped into his head.

"Yami," he said sweetly, wrapping his arms around the other's neck. "Will you give _me_ a show?"

"What?" Yami exclaimed, surprised at the suggestiveness in his light's voice.

"I want you to be my Pharaoh. What, am I not as cute as the slaves you had in Egypt?"

"Of... of course you are. You're way more beautiful than any of them were."

"Well then... seduce me." Yugi whispered, laying kisses along Yami's neck.

Yami moaned, trying hard to ignore the growing tightness of his pants. "Oh alright..." he sat Yugi over on his bed before grabbing something from the closet and heading into the bathroom.

Yugi waited patiently, determined to make this go somewhere. A few minutes later, Yami used his shadow magic to dim the lights and the the remix version of 'Move Shake Drop' began to play.

Yami stepped out wearing an unbuttoned shirt that revealed his perfect chest and stomach and leather pants that left very little to the imagination. At the first beat of the chorus, he ripped off his shirt and swung it around his head, making Yugi blush and giggle like mad. Discarding the shirt, Yami started moving with the music, making some very suggestive moves. He swung his hips like he did this everyday, matching the music perfectly. Yugi was starting to get hard watching Yami as he dropped down and came back up, running his hands through his hair. He had to resist using his hand; he wanted the real thing this time, and wasn't going to settle for anything less.

Twisting his hips in a circle, Yami slowly bent his knees until he was almost on the ground, and sucked on his finger, giving Yugi a sexy look. Confidence coming out of nowhere, Yugi got off the bed and walked over to Yami, matching their movements. Placing his hands on Yami's hips, he started rubbing their bodies together, creating wonderful friction. Yami raised an eyebrow, wondering how Yugi had everyone convinced he was so innocent, but pressed back, pleased with the moan that escaped his light.

Still playing the offensive, Yugi moved them both over to the wall, pinning Yami. Taking a nipple into his mouth, he sucked on it until it was hard, and did the same to the other. After he was satisfied, he hands moved down Yami's body, eventually reaching the now painful bulge in his pants. Hooking his thumbs around the waistband, Yugi slowly pulled the pants down, finally releasing Yami's very hard member. He allowed Yami to kick off the troublesome piece of clothing before pressing back up against his dark's now naked body. Using his hands, he started pumping Yami's erection.

"Yugi... oh God that feels good..." Yami moaned, sucking in air as Yugi pulled hard. Smirking, Yugi teased the tip with his thumb while he got down on his knees. Yami gasped as he was enveloped in wet heat, and Yugi began moving back and forth slowly, experimentally teasing with his tongue. Yami tangled his hands in his hair, guiding him faster. As Yugi started getting use to the motion, he started taking more and more of Yami into his mouth. Eventually, though, he couldn't fit anymore without gagging, so he grasped what he could of Yami's cock and started moving and squeezing his hand with his movements.

"Ah, Yugi... no, I'm about to... ah!" Yami tried to warn, but it was too late, and he came in Yugi mouth. Yugi tried to swallow it all but wasn't expecting so much, and caught the rest in his hands.

"Wow..." was all he could say, and Yami, quickly recovering, pulled him up, licked off his hands, and kissed him.

A new song began to play, but went unnoticed as Yami moved them over to the bed. Sitting Yugi down, he discarded the rest of his hikari's clothes. "My turn," he smirked, getting on his knees by the side of the bed.

Yugi shivered as Yami breathed on him, and started licking the tip of his erection. He then started licking up and down the shaft, moving at an excruciatingly slow speed, driving Yugi insane.

"Yami!" he yelled in frustration, so close to what he had wanted for so long. Finally, Yami obliged, taking Yugi fully into his mouth. Yugi's eyes rolled back in pure ecstasy as Yami sucked hard, and had to fight the urge to thrust up. This was obviously not Yami's first time doing this as he skillfully worked his tongue around Yugi, driving him crazy. Yami could tell he was already close to climaxing, and grabbed the base of his member, preventing him from cumming yet. After a particularly hard suck, Yugi couldn't help it and accidently bucked up into Yami's mouth, almost making him gag. Instead, he swallowed, pushing Yugi over the edge. Yami was ready and swallowed all that Yugi had to give.

Pushing up on his elbows, Yugi caught Yami in a kiss, relishing the taste of himself, as Yami crawled up onto the bed. Tongues fighting for dominance, Yugi flipped them so that he was on top. Breaking the kiss, he lowered his head and placed small kisses up his dark's nick, reaching his ear.

"I want you..." he whispered, nibbling on his ear lobe.

Yami pulled away, looking Yugi in the eyes. "Hikari, are you sure?" Ra knew he had wanted this for forever, but he hadn't dared suggest it for fear that Yugi was not ready. He did not want to push him into anything he didn't want to do, and would have stopped at the slightest sign of protest, but he suspected that Yugi would go along with it anyway just to make him happy. He didn't want that; he wanted it to be completely mutual.

"I'm sure, Yami."

"I just don't want you to do anything you would regret."

"Yami, I love you. There's nobody else in the world I would rather be with. I'm completely sure this is what I want; I won't regret anything. Pleas, Yami. Take me."

Yami didn't have to be told twice, especially when his hikari was begging him, which only turned him on more. Reaching into the box, he pulled out the bottle of lotion.

"I'll remember to thank Bakura for this later..." he growled as he crawled back up onto the bed.

Positioning himself a little farther down, he took the lotion and started coating three fingers. When he was done, he moved his hand down, but Yugi pushed it away.

"No, I just want you."

"But Yugi, it's your first time. It's going to hurt."

"I don't care about the pain Yami. I want it. I want you. Now."

Pulling his fingers away, Yami put more lotion on his palm, and Yugi's erection returned with a vengeance as he watched Yami rub himself with it. After he finished, Yami once again climbed on top of Yugi, this time positioning his member at Yugi's entrance.

"Are you sure about this?" Yami asked, wanting to be sure he wasn't making a mistake.

"Yami, I'm sure!" Yugi groaned in annoyance. "Are we going to do this or am I going to have to find someone else?"

"Very funny, aibou..." Slowly, Yami pushed in, causing Yugi to hiss in pain. When Yami was fully inside, using all of his self-control to not fuck the poor boy into the floor, he waited for Yugi to adjust.

Yugi clenched his fists, trying hard not to let the pain show on his face. After a minute, he started getting use to the alien feeling, and relaxed his body. "Go." He said, rolling his hips.

Yami pulled out until he was almost all the way out and then pushed back in, going slow and trying to be careful, much to Yugi's annoyance.

"Faster!" Yami increased his speed until it matched the beat of the song playing. Pulling out completely, he flipped Yugi onto all fours, and slammed back into him from behind.

"Oh God, Yami... Harder!" Yugi moaned in complete bliss.

Hearing his light like that nearly threw Yami over the edge, but he held on, wanting to share the moment with Yugi. Looking down he saw blood, and immediately slowed down.

"Yugi, you're bleeding. You're hurt."

"God Damn it, Yami! I don't care! You want this, don't you?"

"Of course I do, but-"

"Then shut up and fuck me!"

Yami responded by flipping them again so Yugi was on top. Using gravity, he plunged back in, harder than ever. After a few thrusts, he found Yugi's sweet spot and slammed into it, making Yugi scream his name.

Getting close himself, Yami reached around and grabbed Yugi, pumping him in time with his thrusts.

"Yami!" Yugi screamed, spilling his cum over his stomach and into Yami's hand. Yugi's orgasm triggered Yami's, and he came inside of him.

Panting, Yami pulled out and laid down next to Yugi on the bed.

"I'm sorry, aibou.

"For what?"

"About being hesitant. You can't imagine how long I've wanted that. I just didn't want to do anything you didn't want to do or hurt you."

"Well..." Yugi said, pretending to be considering it, "I'll forgive you... if you promise to give me an encore tomorrow."

Yami smiled. "Sure thing, love. Every night, if you want. At least until Grandpa gets back" he said, both laughing at that thought, both completely in love, and both thrilled that they could now express that love in a whole new way.

* * *

Hmm so I'm still on the fence about how I feel about this story, what did you think? I actually don't like the song Move Shake Drop very much (I'm much more a rock person), but it had a good beat and matched the scene that kept playing through my head. I know the stripper part was pretty short, but I'm not an expert at stripper moves, sorry lol. So send me a review and tell me your thoughts, I'll love you forever!


End file.
